The present disclosure relates generally to compounds for the treatment of angiogenesis-mediated diseases. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to cremastranone analogs and methods for synthesizing cremastranone analogs.
Angiogenesis does not occur in the body, except during development and wound repair processes. However, during numerous pathological conditions, angiogenesis occurs, notably in many cancers.
Retinoblastoma, an angiogenesis-dependent tumor, is the most common ocular cancer in children without effective targeted treatment. Particularly, cytotoxic systemic or local chemotherapty is a mainstay of retinoblastoma therapy, but is associated with significant side effects, such as retinal toxicity, vascular events, ototoxicity, neutropenia and others.
Based on the foregoing, it would be highly advantageous to produce small molecule anti-angiogenic therapies to complement existing approaches for treatment of cancers, and in particular, retinoblastoma. It would be additionally beneficial, if these molecules performed as well, or better, than traditional therapies, and if these molecules could treat cancers without side effects.